


【祁炀】不止那什么，反正做什么都行

by WXXXD



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXXD/pseuds/WXXXD





	【祁炀】不止那什么，反正做什么都行

不止那什么，反正做什么都行  
第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况……于炀根本就没底线。  
　　幸好，祁醉有。  
“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢也先不让你吃……我舍不得。”  
\----------与原文的分界线----------

在于炀乖乖听祁醉的话多喝热水之后，他的嘴唇变得比以前湿润了不少，柔软依旧，触感停留在祁醉指尖，犹如猫爪挠在他的心上。  
祁醉眸色一深，低头吻住了于炀，一边吻，一边半推半抱着手软脚软的于炀往床边走。又在从衣柜到床边那短短几步路里以非人的手速把两人身上的衣物脱得一干二净。  
然后他放开于炀，恶劣地用他那低沉性感的声音在对方耳边说了一句话之后自己爬上了床，靠在床头，伸直两条大长腿坐好，把被子拉到腰线上，恰好盖住小腹上的纹身，似笑非笑地看着浑身赤裸地站在床边的于炀。  
于炀刚刚才被吻得几乎缺氧，晕晕乎乎地突然听见祁醉在他耳边说“小哥哥，今儿可是夺了冠的好日子，咱这债可不能再拖了”，他瞬间清醒，但清醒错了方向，以为祁醉说的是他欠的那一百万，急忙抬头去看祁醉，却看到后者英俊的脸上带着黄世仁一般的微笑，好整以暇地看着自己——说的似乎不是那一百万的事。  
祁醉看着于炀呆萌的样子，只好提示道：“你欠了多少债，想不起来了吗？不如就从……你用我手机转发魔性朋友圈那次欠的坐大腿亲亲开始？”  
于炀一惊，各种记忆瞬间涌回了他的脑子里。当然不止那一次，还有答应新老板各种要求的那一次、还有说“羡慕床”的那一次，还有……太多了，他欠祁醉的太多了，或者说，祁醉为了等他，为了照顾他的病情，忍耐了太久了，久得连他自己都感到心疼和愧疚。这么一想，他便少了几分不好意思，多了几分勇气和主动跟祁醉亲密、让祁醉感到快乐的冲动。  
于是他手一撑，爬上了床，咬咬牙分开双腿，面对面坐在了祁醉的大腿上。  
祁醉心中惊喜得不行，但为了维持霸道债主的形象，他硬生生忍住了笑意，只是赞赏地挑了一下眉，示意于炀继续。  
于炀闭上眼睛凑过去吻了祁醉一下，时间不长，也没有深吻，只伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下祁醉刀削般的薄唇，就退开了。  
这么快，这么敷衍？祁醉正要表达不满，却突然感觉到嘴唇下方湿湿热热的，原来是于炀正在舔吻他冒出了一点青色胡茬的下巴。  
这么主动！祁醉高兴得快疯了，他鼓励地把一只手放在于炀的后颈上揉捏着，感受着于炀像还未长出尖牙利爪的小狼狗一样从他的下巴舔吻到他的脖子、锁骨，再一路向下，水痕经过他的胸膛，最后落在他的腹肌上。  
于炀把被子往下拽了拽，疼惜地看着那个露出来的硕大纹身，舔舐自己的游戏ID让他既羞耻又莫名兴奋。  
都是坐电竞椅的人，祁醉的身材却独树一帜地好，不知道是什么时候练出的腹肌和人鱼线性感得不行，公狗腰名副其实，所以他背着卜那那所说的“太重的包袱”也是背得有理有据，真的无怪他有那么壮大的太太团了。想到这里于炀心里泛起了醋意和前所未有的占有欲——在正式复合以前顶着“前男友”头衔的他不敢有的占有欲，在复合以后被比赛和各种事情影响而苦苦压抑的占有欲，在这一刻都放飞了出来。  
祁醉是我的，于炀觉得他终于可以理直气壮、肆无忌惮地这么说了，现在祁醉不是战队的队长或者教练，不是无数电竞粉丝的偶像和神祇，不是什么俱乐部的老板，就只是，他的祁醉。  
于炀迷恋地把头埋在祁醉的小腹上，抚摸着那精壮的腰线，情不自禁地一路往下吻。祁醉的纹身本来就在腹肌的最下面一块上，于炀在这么做的时候已然能感受到一个炽热勃发的物体正隔着不厚的空调被抵在他的脖子上，再往下就……可以做到了吧，答应祁醉的关于前三的事。他的心怦怦跳着。  
祁醉在发现于炀还在往下扯被子，那尖细的下巴都已经蹭到了自己的耻毛时才意识到原来这实心眼的宝贝儿还记挂着要给他口的事，他扶了一下额，然后趁于炀还没彻底把被子扯掉，先把于炀拉进了自己怀里。  
“那个……”于炀似乎还想挣扎着爬回去。  
祁醉头疼地死死扣住他的腰不让他乱动，怒其不争地咬他的耳朵：“用下面吞，一样的……”  
祁醉夺回了主动权，掀掉被子一翻身，把于炀笼罩在了自己身体投下的阴影里，他看见仰躺着的于炀因为头顶的灯光而微微眯起眼睛，便抬手关了大灯，只留一盏光线微弱但也足以看清于炀脸上细微的表情变化的床头灯。  
还是有点可惜，祁醉想，别的地方可能看不清楚了，不过于炀脸皮薄，关了灯他说不定更放得开一点。  
祁醉勾起嘴角问身下的人：“对了，你之前说的‘不止那什么，反正做什么都行’里‘那什么’是什么呢？‘做什么都行’里又包括了什么呢？”  
于炀被绕得头晕，含含糊糊又有点委屈地回答“那什么……就是……那个……口……但你又不让……”  
祁醉噗嗤一声笑出来，他被萌得心肝都在颤，亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭于炀的鼻尖，说：“不是不让，说了是舍不得，那个还可以多欠一会儿。”他怕于炀还在纠结给他口交的事，迅速放弃了这个话题，向另一个方向引导道：“那‘做什么都行’，能做什么呢？嗯？”  
于炀不确定该怎么回答，犹犹豫豫：“……插……插进来？”  
“进来？插进哪里？”祁醉忍着爆鼻血的冲动接着问。  
“……”  
两人无言地对视了一会儿，最后祁醉这个老畜生也觉得让于炀说某个部位的任何一个别称都有些过分，便换了个问题：“什么插进来？手指吗？”   
“也，也可以……那里……也可以。”  
“嗯？哪里？”祁醉恶劣地假装听不懂。  
于炀使用了那种屡试不爽的求饶眼神，祁醉果然又心软了，不逼他说那个词了，而是牵着他的手摸到自己已经完全勃起的下身：“这里？”  
于炀的脸红透了，温度也高得吓人，他艰难地发出了肯定的声音：“……嗯。”他被抓住的纤细手指颤抖了一下，却没有推拒，而是试探地碰了碰那个尺寸下流的东西，那个东西兴奋地弹跳了一下，用竖得更高作为回应。  
祁醉怕自己忍不住，待会前戏做得不足让于炀受伤，连忙又把于炀的手从自己硬得快爆炸的性器上移开，攥在自己手里，然后他俯身给了于炀一个深吻，又一次把于炀吻得神志不清。  
“不欺负你了，要接着算账了，”祁醉在离开于炀被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇之后含笑说，“现在来算哪一笔呢？前列腺按摩怎么样？”  
“唔……嗯……”于炀这次迅速地想起了他们没在世界邀请赛上拿到双排的奖杯，被身为老板兼教练的祁醉提出惩罚的事，尽管大家都知道双排不是他们的强项，但是说愿意受罚的也是于炀自己，现在就更不可能拒绝了，他甚至乖乖地把细长的双腿张开了一些。  
“嘶……”祁醉被这个乖巧至极的动作撩得头皮发麻，眼睛都让欲火烧得通红，他抽出一个枕头垫在于炀腰下，把手伸向了于炀的身后，指尖又在离那白嫩的臀部只剩几厘米的地方堪堪停住，他把手撤回来，轻轻地抚摸着于炀的脸，这张稚气未脱的俊脸对着别人总是严肃冷峻的，对着自己却总是发红，可爱得不行。祁醉认真而谨慎地问：“最后确认一下，真的完全没问题了？做什么都行了？”  
于炀知道祁醉这是还在担心自己的心理问题，他试图大胆地唤醒一些不好的记忆，却欣喜地发现自己真的完全想不起来了，无论是真正受到虐待时的记忆，还是在那之后，漫长的畏惧与他人——包括祁醉——接触的日子里的负面记忆，都变得模模糊糊，恍如隔世。仿佛他从未因为祁醉靠近而紧张犯病，仿佛他从一开始就知道，祁醉的怀抱是那么的温暖、安全——的确，从那个时候，从他们一年多前交往的时候就是的，只是他走出阴影太晚了，平白浪费了那么多时间，太可惜了。他有一点自责和后悔，要是自己早一点去面对这个问题，主动寻求帮助和治疗就好了。祁醉这么好，就算有多少和他亲热的时间于炀都不嫌多。  
“嗯，没问题了，真的。”于炀点点头，用脸去蹭祁醉的手指。  
祁醉敏锐地发现这个回应速度不对，问道：“宝贝儿，你刚刚在想什么？”  
“没，没什么。”  
“那好吧，”祁醉一副不打算追问的样子，“那我们来有奖竞猜：最好的肌肉松弛剂是什么？”  
于炀温度刚刚降下去一点的脸又一次烧了起来，他嗫嚅道：“……你……你的右手。”  
“不准确，扣一半分。”祁老师要求非常严格。  
这个称号在祁醉眼里不算什么，不过就是他那么多虚荣的光环之中的一个罢了，但作为祁醉的头号粉丝，于炀觉得在床上说这个在他心中无比神圣的称号真的很羞耻，可是他从来没有拒绝祁醉的念头，便闭着眼睛视死如归地回答：“……神之右手。”  
“真乖，”祁醉俯身在于炀额头上吻了一下，同时他的手指沾着足量的润滑剂，撑开了于炀的后穴，“那就奖励你被我插射一次吧。”  
“唔！”在后穴被侵入的不适和祁醉露骨的话语的双重刺激下，于炀不禁惊呼出声。  
“疼吗？不舒服吗？”祁醉皱起眉头，手指插入的动作也停了下来。  
“……不疼，没事的。”于炀摇摇头。  
祁醉耐着性子，一点点地开拓，修长灵活的手指慢慢撑开那紧致而滚烫的肉穴，探向深处。他用指腹在内壁上细细摸索，没过多久就找到了那枚栗子大小的凸起，他轻轻地按了一下。  
“啊……”于炀猝不及防地发出了一声喘息，这声音在祁醉听来简直又甜又腻，还夹带着丝丝媚意，祁醉恨不得马上把手指抽出来换上自己饥渴难耐的性器，但他还要忍耐一会儿。  
“是这里了，”他成就感满满地笑起来，“舒服吗？”一边问还一边接着按压那处。  
“唔……嗯……”于炀感觉会阴和小腹都酸酸涨涨的，舒爽的感觉从直肠窜至脊椎，又沿着脊椎传向躯体和四肢，他的被祁醉称赞“发育得挺好”的性器颤巍巍地抬了头，透明的前列腺液从铃口留了出来，沾湿了他自己的耻毛和小腹，也沾到了祁醉身上。  
“湿了。”祁醉淡定的语气中还带了几分戏谑，于炀顿时羞耻地微微挣扎了一下，却换来了祁醉幅度更大的动作。那按惯了鼠标的手指按压起腺体来也能很好地掌握力度，一下一下，让于炀舒爽的程度达到最高值，同时痛感降到最低。但这业余按摩师的用力的准头不行，手指插得深了一点，按到了精囊，导致初次受到这样的对待的炀神迅速地硬了，又没过多久就接近了巅峰。  
“我……我想……”于炀简直难以启齿。  
“想什么？”祁醉猜到了，但他习惯性假装不知道。  
“……想射……”于炀说完就偏过了头，不敢再看祁醉。  
祁醉嗤嗤地笑了，他停下了刺激于炀前列腺的动作，另一只手把于炀的脸掰回来让他看着自己：“想射，可以啊。小哥哥，你先告诉我，你刚刚在想什么，我就把你插射，好不好？”  
于炀的确是不太好意思告诉祁醉他在想什么，这种把心剖开来给人看的感觉很是窘迫，但此时他不光想要不择手段地达到高潮，更是意识到，如果把心剖开给祁醉看，他就觉得很安心，像被拎着脖子离开地面的双脚又踩回地面上那样踏实，因为他眼前的这个人是可以全身心信任的。  
“我在想，”于炀一直迷离的眼神中突然恢复了一丝清明，还带上了几分坚定和惋惜，“要是能早一点和你……唔……！”  
于炀的话没说完，但祁醉已经听懂了，他飞快地以自己的唇舌封住于炀的嘴，手指在于炀身体内部那敏感的腺体上又重又快地按了几下，还顺着那附近的体液管道推捋了几下，让于炀瞬间达到了高潮，用自己的小腹承接下于炀射出的浓稠精液，并吞掉了于炀高潮时控制不住的呻吟和尖叫。  
祁醉痴迷地看着高潮后失神喘息着的于炀。他突然意识到自己的心在一年多以前一直是近乎麻木的，而在遇到于炀之后却变得异常柔软娇弱，动不动就被于炀无意识地搅得又酸又痒——就像现在这样——去挠一下又会痛起来。  
他把手指撤了出去，在这个过程中竟感觉到了那迷人的小穴在收缩着挽留他，于是他的性器翘得更高了。他牵着于炀的手放在自己的最下面那块腹肌上，触摸着其实不存在触感的那个纹身，时不时还会不小心碰到湿润而膨大的龟头，他说：“没有什么要是早点，现在就是最好的时间，你就是我最好的Youth。”  
“嗯……”渐渐回神的于炀依恋地看着他，信赖地点点头，手指轻轻点在他光裸的皮肤上。  
“那么，我最好的Youth，”祁醉提了一口气道，“我要进去了哦。”  
说着他便把龟头抵在于炀的已然湿润柔软的穴口，缓慢而又坚定地挺腰把自己插了进去。  
插入的过程不算很顺利，祁醉无比后悔没有在开拓的时候多放两根手指，一方面则自豪于自己的粗壮。还好，于炀足够配合，他们也都足够耐心，待那紧致温热的后穴一点点适应被撑大的状态，最终全根没入。  
在自己的性器完完全全地被于炀包裹住时，祁醉放松地喘了一口气。突然，和于炀相遇、相恋、分手、重逢、再次相爱的一幕幕像走马灯一般在祁醉眼前闪过。他自己也吃了一惊，他本来不是一个会伤春悲秋的人，连自己宣布退役的时候都还能插科打诨破坏悲伤氛围，在这个时候却忍不住感慨万千了。  
果然，祁醉心想，我爱于炀还是超过电竞的。  
我们俩实在也是——祁醉又想——太不容易了啊。  
这次换成是于炀敏锐地发现了祁醉走神，他下意识地以为是自己不好，连忙道歉：“对，对不起……我是第一次，做得不好……”  
“这么巧，”祁醉急忙回神，调侃着安抚道，“我也是第一次，疼你就喊，我会停下来的。”  
于炀虽然并不是很在乎祁醉的过去，但听见他亲口承认也是第一次终归还是很开心的。  
“我不怕疼。”于炀回答说。  
祁醉心疼又无奈地摸着于炀的细腰：“我怕你疼。”  
而于炀却有点急了，他仿佛是想证明什么一样，主动握了握撑在他脸旁边的祁醉的手腕：“真的没事的，你动吧……我……我想要你。”说完就羞赧地撇开了头。  
祁醉真是被撩得火气上涌，他很想怒吼一声闭嘴，但于炀这个宝贝儿老分不清自己是真生气还是假生气，他不敢吓着于炀，只好狠狠地吻住了这个还在无自觉地散发魅力的小家伙，下身缓缓抽动了起来。  
祁醉举一反三地用自己的性器去寻找那个能令于炀快乐的点，果然没过多久又找到了。他抬起于炀的长腿，让他们环住自己的公狗腰，便抵着那个点研磨起来，小幅度地抽插，每一下都又准又狠地擦过腺体，让于炀也兴奋地再次硬了起来。  
待性器的进出更加顺畅后，他又把于炀折了起来，两条长腿张开放在自己肩上，大开大合地在于炀体内冲撞，把于炀本就细微断续的呻吟冲撞得越发支离破碎。  
就这样做了十几分钟，祁醉担心保持这个姿势太久会让于炀不舒服，于是他停下动作，退了出来。于炀呆呆地不知道发生了什么，因为突然停下而疑惑，然后开始有点委屈，后穴也感到空虚。他迷迷瞪瞪地被祁醉翻了个身，反应过来时已经跨坐在祁醉腰上了，那根还丝毫不见软下去的趋势的性器就杵在他的屁股后面。  
祁醉靠坐在床头，揽住于炀的上身把他往自己怀里带，又拍拍他弹性良好的臀部：“来，翘起来一点，自己吞进去。”  
于炀羞得满脸通红，把脸埋进祁醉宽阔的胸膛，乖乖地稍微抬起屁股，用穴口去寻找祁醉的性器，找到之后便缓缓地往下坐，把那根粗长的东西吞吃进去。  
坐到一半时，于炀突然感觉右肩上一股湿意，原来是祁醉越过他的肩膀正在亲吻他的纹身。祁醉也做了亲吻自己的游戏ID这样的事，于炀窃喜，并且感觉更敏感了，祁醉的唇舌都又湿又热地印在他的皮肤上，让他有种纹身还未愈合的感觉，皮肉顺着Drunk字样的线条裂开，露出冒着血和嫩肉的伤口，被祁醉的口水濡湿，被祁醉的舌苔和唇纹碾过，又痒又疼，又爽得他双腿发软，一不小心卸了腿上的力道，后穴便被祁醉的性器插了个通透。  
“嗯……”于炀从鼻腔中哼出声来，被贯穿的感觉逼出了他的眼泪，把他纤长的睫毛浸得湿漉漉的。  
祁醉看着这么诱人的于炀，心里发痒，但他体内的恶性因子又被激发了，生生忍住冲动，揉着于炀的屁股说：“来，自己动。”  
于炀完全不知道应该怎么做，无助地看着祁醉，但他仍是不会拒绝，就不得要领地上下移动臀部，吞吐着祁醉的性器。可是这样显然双方都不太满意，快感和刚才相比差得太多了。  
“小哥哥，你这样不行啊……”祁醉调侃了一句。  
于炀竟立刻像被批评了一样难过得红了眼眶，他不知道怎么做才能让祁醉舒服，而且他自己也被不上不下的快感逼得要疯了。  
“诶……你怎么……”祁醉失笑，这孩子怎么还当真了呢……  
他手忙脚乱地去帮于炀擦眼泪，去吻于炀湿乎乎的眼睫，摸着于炀柔软的金发安慰道：“乖，不哭不哭，我不是怪你啊……”  
于炀还是有点难过，更加卖力地胡乱摆起腰来。  
“诶……好了好了，”祁醉忙按住他的腰，“这样吧，你叫我一声好听的，我就动怎么样？”  
“好听的？”于炀疑惑不已。  
“嗯，”祁醉兴奋得双眼发光，“我之前说过你该叫的。”  
“……”于炀想起了前天晚上他主动吻了祁醉后被安排得明明白白的事，还有那句没叫出口的……  
“……老公。”声若蚊鸣。  
但祁醉听得清清楚楚，连细微至极的颤音都听见了。他不再控制自己，顺从心意地握住于炀的腰，又快又狠地向上挺腰，挺到最高点的同时把于炀的腰按到最低，于是他的性器借助这个姿势和重力的作用插到了前所未有的深度。  
于炀感觉仿佛被顶到了胃，后穴内又酸胀又爽利，他的眼泪再次溢了出来，这回真是被操哭了。  
祁醉还是上半身温柔得像个绅士，额头顶着额头，和于炀耳鬓厮磨；下半身野蛮得像个畜生，快速而凶狠地抽插，把于炀小穴内鲜红的媚肉都操得翻了出来。  
“唔……啊……”于炀又一次接近高潮，难耐地呻吟，“我……我不行了。”  
“嗯？又要射了吗？”祁醉这次没在这个问题上为难他，甚至一手握住了他濒临喷发的性器。  
“嗯……”于炀舒服地哼了一声。  
“不行，”祁醉忽然用拇指堵住了于炀的铃口，极其残忍地说，“我们的账还没算完。”  
于炀满脑子想的都是要射出来，却听见还要算账，简直快疯了。  
祁醉恶劣地说：“你还有一句话，发过语音给我，但是我说是要当面跟我说的，现在还没说，你记不记得？”  
“……嗯？”于炀的头脑已经完全不清醒了，他可能连自己姓什么都不记得了。  
“羡慕床那一次，”祁醉提醒道，“说了就让你射。”  
“唔……我……”于炀艰难地用最后一点还能正常活动的脑细胞把这句话从记忆里翻出来，“我羡慕床……让你，让你睡了……”  
“不错，”祁醉轻笑一声，耍赖道，“那你等着和老公一起射吧。”  
话音刚落他便又加快了抽插速度，狠狠地抽插了几十下之后，松开了按着于炀铃口的大拇指，和于炀一起达到了巅峰。  
“……好喜欢你。”祁醉听见于炀在射完以后失神地呢喃道。  
身心都得到了莫大的满足的祁醉闭上眼，在于炀汗湿的额头上吻了一下，回答说：“我也是。”

\----------与原文的分界线----------  
翌日早晨，祁醉醒来后轻手轻脚的摸了摸于炀的额头。  
　　温度如常。  
　　于炀呼吸均匀，踏踏实实的倚着祁醉熟睡着，除了身上多了点儿吻痕以外，和平时没有任何两样。


End file.
